


Virtual/Reality

by callboxkat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Online Friendship, You can read it as platonic or pre-romantic, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callboxkat/pseuds/callboxkat
Summary: Virgil and his online friend, Princey, have been chatting online for years. Princey wants to bring their virtual friendship to the real world, but Virgil isn’t sure that’s a good idea.





	Virtual/Reality

 

_PrinceCharming is online._

**PrinceCharming:** Hey!!

 **PrinceCharming** : Wanna know what my 2019 resolution is?

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : Shrinking your head back to normal size?

 **PrinceCharming** : Pfft.

 **PrinceCharming** : Ur funny

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : I try

 **PrinceCharming** : Anygay. As I was saying,

 **PrinceCharming** : Before u so rudely interupted me

 **PrinceCharming** : I wanna meet u!!

 

(Virgil tapped his finger on the side of his laptop uncertainly for a moment. His eyes kept drifting back to the misspelled “interrupted” in one of Princey’s most recent messages, something which his little brother would have surely already pointed out. But Virgil chose another way to deflect.)

 

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : You already know me

 **PrinceCharming** : u dork

 **PrinceCharming** : u know I meant in PERSON

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : lame

 **PrinceCharming** : ????

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : you can think of a better one than that

 **PrinceCharming** : Well maybe I dont want to.

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : Are you sure?

 **PrinceCharming** : Yeah come on. Itll be great!! Weve known eachother for how llong?

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : You really need to turn on autocorrect

 **PrinceCharming** : Mabe I will if u stopignoring mee !

 

(Virgil let his head fall back against his headboard and rolled his eyes. He knew that Princey was probably playing up the typos now just because he knew they bothered him. The majority would likely mysteriously disappear when he started playing along.)

 

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : :P

 **PrinceCharming** : We’ve known eachother for how long?

 

(See that? Princey was using apostrophes now.)

 

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : Years

 **PrinceCharming** : Years!! and I still don’t know what u look liek

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : I don’t look liek anything

 

(God, now he was acting like Logan.)

 

 **PrinceCharming** : LIKE OK LIKE

 **PrinceCharming** : Isn’t it time we met for real?

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : I mean

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : I guess

 **PrinceCharming** : Sth wrong?

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : I’m just not sure it’s a good idea for us to meet in person

 **PrinceCharming** : I’m not an aaxe murderer… pinkie promse

 

(Virgil reached up a hand and trailed his fingers absently along his face and neck, along the slightly mottled patterns there. He couldn’t see the birthmark at the moment, but he knew it was there. The gazes of strangers and even his family and friends never let him forget. Virgil even styled his hair to cover as much of it as he could. Princey never stared, though. He couldn’t: not when he didn’t even know it was there.)

 

 **PrinceCharming** : Doom and Gloom? U there?

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : I’m here

 **PrinceCharming** : We don’t have to meet if you really don’t want to.

 

(Virgil let out a long breath.)

**New-Year-New-Fear** : sorry

 **PrinceCharming** : Its okay. Just a silly idea.

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : No it wasn’t. I’m just not ready.

 **PrinceCharming** : Ur good

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : I made it awkward didn’t I

 **PrinceCharming** : No no no. I’m the one who asked.

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : Sorry Princey

 **PrinceCharming** : …

 **PrinceCharming** : Roman

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : What?

 **PrinceCharming** : Well if we don’t get to meet eachother yet I figured id at least give u my actual name.

 

(Virgil groaned, covering his face with his hands for a second before resigning himself to a choice. He returned his hands to the keyboard.)

**New-Year-New-Fear** : So I guess

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : If we’re like sharing and caring or whatever

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : My name is Virgil

 **PrinceCharming** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **PrinceCharming** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **PrinceCharming** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : Dude, you’re gonna crash the chat or something

 **PrinceCharming** : Worth it!!

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : Anyway sorry to stomp all over your idea

 **PrinceCharming** : Don’t worry about it u anxious little nightmare. Happy new year.

 **New-Year-New-Fear** : Happy New Year

 

(The two of them moved on to play some online multiplayer games. Princey—Roman—didn’t bring up the topic of meeting in person again. Virgil was glad for that, but he had to admit, if any of his online friends would be non-judgmental about his appearance, it would be Roman. Maybe he would take him up on his idea one day. But that day wasn’t today, and that was fine.)


End file.
